Playboys going down,
by 33LoLillie-Chan33
Summary: In which Sakura is the tomboy man hater who loves her fist. In which playboys Neji and Sasuke become friend arch rivals. In which Sakura hates them but takes their hearts anyway. In which God is amused because these three people go way back.


Title: Playboy Going Down

Summary: In which Sakura is a tomboy man-hater who happens to love a blade and her fist. In which Neji Hyuuga is a virgin playboy tease who has made out with almost every girl and then left them wanting. In which Sasuke Uchiha repents and becomes envious when Itachi pays her attention. In which God laughs at them because they go way back.

* * *

Sweat drips erratically onto the worn wooden floor and quick harsh pants fill the room. In the middle of the room stands a girl holding a slightly hunched over position with her legs spread as wide as 2 hands breadths away from her shoulder, her weight resting upon shapely calves and lean toned thighs.

She was clad in a green and black sports bra with a tight fitting black tank top over it. Matching black spandex shorts along with taped and weighted limbs completed the look. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

"Hiiii-YAAGH!" She executed a quick uppercut followed by a cross jab and then spun on the balls of her foot and kicked the punching bag. An audible -THWACK- filled the room.

"Sakura." The pink-haired beauty turned to see a a rugged, red-haired, eyebrowless and tattooed boy walk to her with a bottle of water and a white towel.

She smiled at him gratefully and ran over to him, "GAARA!"

Purposefully colliding with him and sending him to the ground. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

Gaara twitched. "I saw you yesterday Sakura, as well as the day before that and all the days before that consequently."

"But Gaara... That means I haven't seen you for 24 hours which is 1440 minutes which is 86400 seconds! That is a long time."

"Sakura we live together."

* * *

The hows, whats and whens and anything in between of the situation above. (In short:THWWAIBOSA)

Sakura is a Chinese Japanese mix that defies the logic of typical Asian girls. The most common perception of her is that she is a genetic misfire of molecules created in a laboratory. The reason for this is her pink hair that has a mind of its own and is constantly changing shades of pink whenever the climate or weather changes. This pink hair falls to the middle of her back and is currently in a messy braid ponytail.

Sakura also has incredibly big green eyes with a double eyelid. She has a straight nose and full lips along with sculpted cheeks and a heart shaped face. These lovely features put together with a petite but stunning figure of 34C - 23.5" - 35 along with the fact that she is very fit gives you one beautiful and sexy girl who could very well have any man she wants. There is just one thing, or make that two things.

1. Sakura Haruno is a tomboy and likes wearing baggy clothing whenever she is in public. She does not own makeup or even a skirt. Her only dress is a kimono and her only cosmetic products are a cleanser, sunblock and normal face cream.

2. She detests almost all males with the exceptions of Naruto, Gaara, her father - Haruno Hikushi - and her large almost beastly Rottweiler - Koizu. The reason for this is because of a certain childhood friend's betrayal that will be revealed later on.

Sakura is a very different girl from what you expect. She was not coaxed and prodded by her parents to learn to play the piano or to learn the art of inducing murderous thoughts in your toes with ballet. She did learn for a month for her own interest but what started with ballet and piano ended up with taekwando because she had seen a girl in an advertisement fly after learning taekwando. She gave up after a year. It just wasn't for her. It did relieve her mother though.. who was worried about a boy roughing up her little Sakura-chan.

At the age of five Sakura figured out that bath time meant somersaulting in the water while trying not to bump your head and cooking meant holding that too big knife she wanted for her birthday and worrying the life out of her mom when she got a tiny *cough*bonedeep*cough* cut on her finger.

She met a young boy called Neji one time at a friendship - as Sakura had liked to call it back then- dinner and they had become fast friends after Sakura had accidentally left Koizu's favourite mince beef on Hiashi-sama's Italian leather shoes.

And later on in that week, they had become good friends with Sasuke Uchiha when they had accidentally dropped Koizu's poop on Karin's dress when she had been leading a group of girls after Sasuke. Needless to say, she had dropped the chase and had run home hysterical. This led to Sasuke taking a fast liking to them.

However, they're lovely friendship was rather fleeting because of -dubbed by Naruto- The Incident - in which Neji had reluctantly teamed up with a rotten but rich family's -Yamanaka - daughter and her infatuation who just happened to be a gullible Sasuke Who refused to stop clinging to big brother Itachi.

Now Neji had reluctantly teamed up with them, all because of Sakura's proficiency in everything which led the jealous Yamanaka whose mother forever sang praises of the pink haired cherubic cutie to tell a very bad lie. It had been no secret that the Harunos were quite famous for their oil business and Sakura's mother's family background of the Qian were quite filthy rich due to the amount of silk and satin trading business they did. It was also no secret that the Uchiha family was fond of Sakura and Ino didn't want them to like her. Especially since Ino, although at a very illogically young age, wanted Sasuke for herself. So Ino told Sasuke that Sakura would end up stealing all the attention from his father and brother and mother -of course he would believe it! They didi show a big liking to her- and Sasuke in turn told Neji that in the end Hiashi-sama would like Sakura and would shun Neji even more than he was now.

This led to a bruised and muddy Sakura who saw Neji standing beside Ino and Sasuke who watched as Ino's friends Ami Watanabe and Karin Suzume beat her up and called her names.

Sakura learned from that day forward that she would never again trust another guy because they would all just betray her like this. Until of course Naruto and Gaara came to stop Ami and Karin. Naruto and her were friends since they were 3 but had also become rivals/friends with Sasuke. He was a bit apprehensive at hitting the girls because Sasuke looked at him but eventually launched himself at Sasuke seeing as he was just standing there. Meanwhile, Gaara was happy enough with kicking the girls and pulling their hair.

None of the parents dared to do anything against them seeing as Naruto was under both Sarutobi - Minister - and the Yakuza family of Suna's protection.

Gaara in turn was the son of the Yakuza leader while his mother was the sister to a very rich but dead oil businessman. Naruto and Gaara's friendship all started when 3 year old Gaara was shunned and Naruto jumped in yelling at them. Naruto himself was shunned as he had a part laboratory birth defect that caused a horrible genesis molecule to lie in his body that turned him part animal when he was very furious. However, this only happened once and only the adults of Konoha knew what was going on. Due to the requests of Konoha, Naruto had been sent to Suna with his father, Minato Uzumaki. There he had met Gaara and had been taken in when Minato had been killed while protecting Gaara and Naruto from an assassin.

But of course, they were all in Konoha at this time because Gaara's father happens to be good friends with Sarutobi and they were discussing some very nice things with each other in an office full of bodyguards and nice guns.

Eventually, Sakura's parents hear about this and by coincidence have to go to Suna for trading and a business deal with the Yakuza and the Ministers.

They all leave Konoha and Sakura stays with Gaara and Naruto in the Yakuza compound with her mother and father.

* * *

In present time Sakura is sixteen while Gaara is seventeen. Naruto is sixteen as well. Gaara's mother and father were killed by assassins which brought Gaara's feelings into a stone vault with a lock that could only be opened by Sakura and Naruto.

Back to Sakura colliding into Gaara.

"Oh my is that so Gaa-chan? I hadn't noticed because you sleep all day long you panda!"

"Ugh Sakura.. You stink..."

.

.

.

THWACK! "ARGH SAKURA! My rib is still broken."

"Oops."

"AAAAAAAAAH! SAKURA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ONTOP OF GAARA!?" Announced Naruto A.K.A Idiot but lovable blond loudmouth.

"Forgetting that she's the one who somehow broke my rib with the end of a knife." Said the Gaara that was mentioned.

"Aw man... You're never going to live that one down...! Hehhhhehhhahh..."

" Well it wasn't my fault Gaara suprised me while I was chopping the pork bones for Koi-kun."

"Tch." And a half -hearted glare was sent to the girl who was still on top of him.

She just stuck out her tongue at him.

And then Gaara reached upwards to pull Sakura down again to whisper in her ear "Careful there Sakura, or you might regret it.." His husky voice sent shivers down her back.

She smirked. "Of course Gaara-kun."

"Geez.. Why don't you guys admit you like each other already and just date?"

"Who says we like each other Naruto-kun?"

"It's not like you don't know Sakura is a man hater..."

"Sure, deny it all you want. It's not like I didn't catch you rubbing up and groaning against Sakura-chan in the shower. Noooooo. You scared me so much I almost stopped pissing."

"Naruto! We are just friends!"

"Friends who are forever in the shower TOGETHER!"

"Gaara say something!"

"Hn."

"Ugh. It's not like we have sex all the bloody time..you know? Just sometimes... When.. We, you know? Are a little bit unsettled and can't just get off..."

"SAKURA MY VIRGIN EARS! Also, I know for sure that Gaara would absolutely love to be in your bed all the time!"

"Naruto... we all know that Gaara is a teenage boy who most likely has a one hundred percent chance of loving to have sex with just about any girl in the street not unlike you. The fact that I'm a girl who doesn't annoy him just sweetens the damn deal."

Silence -

"SAKURA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU SAY THAAAAATTTTT!? I AM VERY FAITHFUL TO HINATA-CHAN!" - they had met for a while when Naruto had gone to Konoha for a month to visit and do some kind of political annoying thing for Sarutobi and had agree to be pen friends and had developed a sort of lovey dovey letter relationship. - "ANYWAY GAARA WOULD ONLY WANT YOU AND... hooh... My voice hurts a bit.. Anyway, like I was saying Gaara likes only you. Hell I though he was gay until I saw you two together.

"Ugh.. I am still here Naruto.."

"Right... Right... Ahaha Gomen."

"Naruto... It's not like we all haven't bathed together before. At one point or another I've seen both you guys in the shower with me so what's the big deal?"

"Sakura... That only happened after we were out and you got stabbed by the guy who was trying to stab me and I had to help bathe you and then Gaara came in because I couldn't hold you up while bathing you!"

"So your point is...?"

"You and Gaara bathe or shower together and still have sex regardless! At least admit you like each other! And don't say you hate men Sakura! That excuse doesn't work for Gaara! "

"Oh... Okay..."

Smirk. - compliments of Gaara.

"So you don't want to join us?"

"Wha- NO SAKURA-CHAN GAARA WOULD HATE ME AND NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT I WAS TRYING TO SAY THAT I WAS... UM... NO THAT I.. *cough very badly* sigh... That I want you guys to just.. Eh? Sakura-chan it's not funny stop laughing!"

The sound of padded feet reached them and one of her "friends" Yozoi, a sparring partner came into view.

"Sakura- huff... Huff... Your mother and father are calling!

* * *

So how is the first chapter? In case you couldn't tell by now, it's a SasuSakuNeji With a healthy dollop of Gaara. And yes, will be graphic moments. And isn't this wonderful.. Sakura gets to take two virginities that belong to two very SMEXYYYYYY boys.

and please reviewwwww. the reward will be a scene between a soapy Gaara and Sakura. Also. Do vote on which order Sakura will be taking Sasuke and Neji.


End file.
